Sonia Reed
Sonia Reed is a major antagonist in Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade. Married to Brendan Reed and the surrogate mother of Lloyd Reed, Linus Reed, and Nino, she controls the Black Fang at Nergal's request. She's cold, unfeeling, scheming, sly, self-centered, and haughty, thinking of herself as the perfect human being. In reality, she is one of Nergal's Morphs. History Origin Little is known about Sonia except that she sees the vast majority of humans as inferior, calling them "waste" and "human refuse", and is a morph, though she believes otherwise. She has deluded herself into believing that she is human and was selected, rather than created, by Nergal. Like all morphs, she has dark hair, golden eyes, pale skin, and red lips. Since Sonia fancies herself a human, she holds her fellow morphs in contempt, calling Limstella a "puppet" on numerous occasions. She believes herself to be a "perfect being" and says that Nergal also said she was perfect, which might indicate that she was Nergal's favorite morph before Limstella was created; indeed, if Chapter 26x is not unlocked, after learning that she was wounded in the process of killing Brendan Reed, Nergal sneers how Sonia is a failed work, being "no match for Limstella in any way," implying that Sonia may have been a 'previous model' of Limstella and is now obsolete. In Chapter 26x, Sonia reveals her backstory to Nino and Jaffar when they confront her. Around 13 years ago, she disguised herself as a beggar woman to infiltrate herself in the manse where Nino's original family lived, playing on their sympathies to make them lower their defenses. She then captured baby Nino and her older brother to force their parents to reveal their secret knowledge about the Dragons and techniques, then killed the two mages and the little boy. When she was about to kill baby Nino too, Nergal stopped her and said that Nino had strong magical energy, so it would be better to raise her into the group. And so Nino was spared, but spent years being neglected by Sonia, to the point that she was completely illiterate and barely knew about life or anything else aside of trying to please her abusive adoptive mother, whom she thinks of as her biological one. Later, again under Nergal's orders, she would marry Brendan Reed of the Black Fang, almost completely bending him to her will so she can manipulate the Black Fang. In Chapter 26x, where she is the boss, she kills Brendan Reed and harvests his quintessence; if Chapter 26x is not unlocked, she reveals this information in a between-chapter conversation between herself and Nergal. After the chapter ends and the group leaves, Limstella comes and takes the quintessence, leaving Sonia to die of her wounds. Ursula, the Blue Crow, idolizes Sonia, who in turn views Ursula as useless. Relationship with Nino Sonia is believed for most of the game to be Nino's mother, until Chapter 26x, when she reveals that she is actually the woman to have killed Nino's parents and brother and wanted Nino herself killed. Before that time, Nino idolized her surrogate mother and wished only to please her into loving her like a normal parent would. As already mentioned, Sonia showed complete contempt at this and always forced Nino into submission from her desires. At the beginning of Chapter 26, she promises to "...Hold your hand, brush your hair. Why, I'll even stroke your face..." After then telling Nino to "...Be careful!", she heartlessly tells Jaffar to kill her after killing the prince, so that she could take the blame for the killing. However, he does not kill her, only because of Nino's actions in saving his life on an earlier chapter, which started making him reconsider his orders, which leads him to choose self-sacrifice to let her escape. If Nino battles Sonia in Chapter 26x, there will be dialogue; however it is not recommended, as at this point in the game, Nino will probably be too weak to damage Sonia - or even dodge or survive one of Sonia's attacks. However, if one uses a ring on Nino, or the mine glitch, it then becomes safe. It is also possible, in Chapter 26x, to train Nino (by having her deal the final blow to enemies weakened by stronger units) up to the point where she can not only fight Sonia one-on-one, but even defeat her on her own. Trivia *The name 'Sonia' comes from the name 'Sophia,' which means 'wisdom' in Greek. Saint Sophia was a legendary saint who was martyred in Rome. People prayed to her to keep frosts away, earning her the epithet 'Cold Sophia.'. *Although Sonia and Limstella are labeled as Sages, their sprites are slightly different in accommodating their long hair (this is actually the default female Sage animation; the one used by Nino is specific to her), and their stat caps, with respect to defense and resistance, are both 30, rather than the respective 21 and 25 usual of a female Sage. *As Sonia's hands are visible in her in-game portrait, one might notice that she is not actually wearing gloves in the game. It is also rather interesting to note that what is visible of her attire is decidedly less revealing than what is portrayed in her official artwork. Her shoes in the game were red, while her official artwork are black. *Although the official Fire Emblem player's guide says Sonia is "a human member of the Black Fang", she is actually a morph. This is likely stated to prevent spoilers, or a mistake as the writers may have been confused by her repeatedly calling herself a human. Category:Female Category:Fire Emblem Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Charismatic Category:Enigmatic Category:Abusers Category:Spouses Category:Femme Fatale Category:Mastermind Category:Magic Category:Undead Category:Sadists Category:Arrogant Category:Kidnapper Category:Murderer Category:Trickster Category:Delusional Category:Serial Killers Category:Deceased Category:Parents Category:Wrathful Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Humanoid Category:Psychopath Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Opportunists Category:Mongers Category:Faux Affably Evil